Counting Stars
by Shadowhunter69
Summary: In the modern day world, Katara is not interested in the most popular guy in school, Zuko. But, will he be able to win her heart?
1. Sparky

**Yo Ho, fellow Zutarians! This story takes place in the modern world. I am very proud of it if I do say so myself! Please review! I can't stress that enough! Please, please, please, please review! It will make my day and I will do a happy dance!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sparky

* * *

KATARA

So, I go about my day. In Nations High School, nothing unusual ever happens. I sit in the cafeteria eating my sandwich I made the night before. My friends Toph, Aang, and my brother Sokka with his girlfriend Yue. We talk and joke and we occasionally talk and make fun about the Sparkies. The Sparkies are the schools popular group. We call them the Sparkies, well because they are all sassy and will spark a fire if you get on their bad side (literally…they once started a fire in the cafeteria…well, by accident, but you get my point). They consisted of the pretty Ty-Lee who gets all of the attention from boys, the emotionless and dull Mai, and Azula with her brother Zuko. Oh, do not get me started on Zuko. He might have a messed up face, but he is damn gorgeous. ALL the girls in and out of my school drool over his jet black hair that falls over his amber eyes, and his tough build whenever they see him (I myself is not interested in his type). He has his arm draped around Mai's shoulder indicating, and making it very clear to everyone else that they are taken. Like that stops everyone from drooling all over them. They all wear their usual red (another reason we call them the Sparkies) and always look intimidating, which does not work on me, or any of my friends.

I finish my lunch, so I get up and throw away my trash. Of course, the clumsy person I was tripped and fell for absolutely no reason at all. Or, wait…no that was because I tripped over my blue shoelaces. My lunch tray goes flying across the café and some of my left over food landed on my head. Aang runs over to me and offered help but I rejected and I got myself up quickly, and look over my shoulder and glimpse at the Sparkies. They can barely hold in their laughter. Zuko just smiles. I can hear them now: "Dork," "Clumsy," "Idiot," "Stupid,". Whatever. I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks of me. I pick up my tray, and pick up the splattered food and throw it away. I brushed my blue t-shirt and jeans and ran my hands through my hair looking for any food. I plop back down at my seat and look at my friends, who were also smiling. My blind friend, Toph, just _loves_ to harass me. "You have to admit it Kit-Kat. That _was_ pretty damn funny." I let out a giggle. She was right. It was funny.

"Whatever Toph. And I told you many times not to call me Kit-Kat."

"Gets funnier every time."

"Stop it." I tried to sound serious but I, myself can't control my laughter. All my friends burst out laughing and I join them. I kept laughing until my eyes started to tear and began to get cramps.

"No, no no no." Sokka says between laughs. "It would have been funnier if it happened to one of the Sparkies!" We all started laughing again like lunatics, and then the bell rang and it was the end of lunch. I still couldn't get rid of the image of Mai doing the same thing I did with Nacho Cheese in her black hair.

* * *

In history class, we were in the unit of ancient societies. This one in particular believed of an Avatar, someone who could manipulate the four elements earth, air, fire, and water. It was also said that these people could only manipulate one element according to their heritage, but some did not have the ability. They relied on the Avatar to keep balance and be bridge to the spirit world, whatever that means. It's only myths though; it's all fake, so why should we learn about it? As if on cue, Zuko, of all people raised his hand from the front of the room. Mrs. Kyoshi called on him, though you can tell she is unhappy he had interrupted class. "So, why is it important to know this stuff? It's all myths. We all know it's impossible to have the ability to manipulate elements, so why must we know? I know it's part of the curriculum and all, but what is the point really?" She stood there looking at him for a long moment and took in a long breath.

"Because, Zuko, you might need information such as this later in life. I know what you're about to say: 'Well, when would I need it in life?" And the answer to that, my pupil, is up to you." She went back to explaining how the reincarnation of the Avatar comes about and how it is passed on to each "nation" of what they called "benders". The bell rung and it was time to go home. I went to my locker, and stuffed my binder and textbooks into my large, but needs to be larger blue backpack. I guess I am just a hell of a lucky person, because I ran straight into you-know-who's face. You got that right. Zuko. He gives me a cocky smile, and I just give him my look of disgust. I try work my way through the crowd of people in the hallways with their oversized backpacks, but Zuko just keeps walking with me and talking to me.

"I'm sorry you fell during lunch today,"

"Don't give me pity. I know you don't care, so just leave me alone will you?"

"Look, I really don't think it was funny when you fell…"

"Oh, please. Even _I _thought it was hilarious. Don't lie to me Zuko." He chuckled and just looked at me.

"Okay, you got me. It was funny."

"Why are you even talking to me anyway Mr. Sparky?"

"One, because I thought I could start a conversation with someone new instead of the same people, and Two, 'Mr. Sparky'?" He had a look of amusement on his face. I didn't say anything, and just kept looking ahead of me. "You're not like everyone else."

"I get that a lot." I said with a smirk.

"We should talk more," He said as we were reaching the parking lot. I almost laughed in his face.

"Are you serious? Absolutely not." It was my turn to be amused.

"And why is that?"

"I don't _talk_ to people like _you_."

"_You _don't talk to people like _me_, c'mon sweetheart." He said with a cocky grin.

"Don't call me sweetheart, _Sparky._"

"I going to drive you home," He ignored my joke and stated that he was going to drive me home. Ha! Like I was going to let him.

"Uh. NO."

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement." There is no way he is going to be getting in the same car as me.

"I don't care if you were the fucking Queen of England. You are NOT DRIVING ME HOME." I get a text from Sokka right then.

hey where r u?

I quickly text him back.

in the parking lot

He immediately replies back,

my car broke down so im getting a ride wit yue aang and toph are getting a ride but they already left can you get a ride wit some1 else? i want some alone time wit yue..u know?

I was about to reply HELL NO, but Zuko grabbed my phone, and said, "You know it's kind of rude to text while in a conversation with someone. He looks at Sokka's text and smiles. "Great! So now you can ride with me!"

"Uh, I can still get a ride with my brother, even if means giving them no private time. I can be very persuasive," He quickly pressed buttons on my phone.

"Too late. I just told him that you could."

"You ass!" I take my phone back and Sokka replies.

gr8! c u at home!

Now I have no choice. He leads me to his black car with flames on the sides. He opens the passenger door to tease me and I grumble and sit on the black leather seat. I throw my backpack on the backseat, cross my arms and he gets the car moving, and out of the school parking lot. As we drive in awkward silence, he turns up the radio.

_ I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell…_

And I don't think either of us could hold back a smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Car Ride

**Hey Zutarians! Sorry this chapter is kind of boring and short, but I promise it will get better in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Car Ride

* * *

ZUKO

As I drive her, she gives me directions to her house either by saying "left" or "right". I occasionally look at her from the corner of my eye. She just stares straight ahead, with her hands intertwined with one another on her lap. The more I look at her, the more I realize she's actually pretty. Her blue eyes really sparkle and her mocha skin really brings out their color. "Katara?" I ask. I wasn't really sure why I said her name; I just wanted to say it to come up with a conversation.

"What?" She didn't look at me when she said it, just kept staring straight ahead.

"How come you don't like me?" I said with a smile to make it seem like a sort of joke, but I really did want to know.

"You think you're better than everyone else. You walk around the school like you own it, and think you're so cool. You are not. Your whole group is like that also. Not to mention the fact that I still remember to this day, that in second grade you pushed me on the playground during recess and I fell flat on my face and everyone laughed including you. That is why I don't like you." I was surprised at how strong in her voice was. She was right, I did act like that.

"I can make it up to you. Make you like me more. Maybe even be your friend."

"SSSSuuuuuuurrrrrrre." She rolled her eyes and finally looked at me. Just then, I pulled up to her house and she got out.

"See you later Kit-Kat!" She spun around and looked at me with her eyes cold.

"Where did you hear that name?" She said with a stone hard glare.

"I heard your short little friend in green call you that earlier."

"Don't call me that. I don't like it."

"Whatever you say Kit-Kat." She just ignored me and turned around and started to walk towards her house, then she spun back around.

"Thanks for the ride Sparky." She then went back to walking towards her house.

"You're welcome!" With that, I drove away, and for some reason couldn't get her out of her my mind.

KATARA

As I walk in through the door, Sokka nearly tackles me. "NO. WAY."

"What?"

"You got a ride with one of the _Sparkies?_! What the hell?!"

"Calm down. Nobody else would give me a ride, and he offered. So I went with him." I decided to leave out the part where Zuko texted him back, not me. "Because _someone_ was too busy making out in the car."

"Whatever"

"I'm going to my room. I need to get my homework done."

After I've done my homework, eaten dinner, and took my shower, I went to bed. I drifted off to sleep still not being able to wrap my head around a certain person.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I CANNOT STRESS IT ENOUGH! PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I will thank you personally! I LOVE REVIEWS! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, any suggestions? **


	3. Fire

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fire

* * *

ZUKO

I don't want to go home. I want to stay in my car and just drive around, thinking about her. I don't want to go home to my crazy sister or my crazy messed up dad. So I end up getting home late, and to my surprise, my father and sister seemed to be waiting for me. Usually, my dad is always at work. I was not expecting him to be home already. He was giving me this glare, full with hatred and disgust. Well, it's not like I'm not used to it, he has always looked at me that way. "Good evening," I say. I do not dare say, "what's up," "hey," "hi," or "yo," unless I want to get my ass whooped.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is not a good evening, Zuko."

"Why is it not a good evening Father?"

"Seems to me you've been running around with a silly little girl…" I say nothing just keep my eyes glued to his. "this girl…what is her name?"

"Katara,"

"I knew it. Her dimwitted father works for a company competing against our brilliant Fireball sauce company…" He was pacing the room. "Why would you be running around with a stupid girl like her?!" Before I knew it, he slapped me hard across the face. The slaps sound echoed the walls of our gigantic house.

"I-I-she didn't have a ride so I offered her a ride home…" He slapped me again.

"If she didn't have a ride, she could just walk home!" My face stung. "If I ever hear anything about you being even close and he in the same breathing range…you're going to have a lot more to worry about than slaps across the face." With that, he strolled out of the room, and went up the stars to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. I look to the right where Azula was standing.

"It was you. You told Father." I glared at her.

"Oh, Zu-Zu. You should have known better. Even I knew who she was and who her father was." I ignored her and went to my room painted in red. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm about to do something I'm going to regret later.

KATARA

At school the next day, I sat in the library during study hall and studied for my history test in a week. Someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Hey, Kit-Kat." I almost hurt my myself turning around so fast.

"Zuko!" He was smiling and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't scare me like that!" I said more as a joke than trying to sound serious.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," He said with his arms in surrender but was still smiling.

"RRiigghht…"

"Okay…maybe I was…" he took a chair next to me and looked over at my history textbook. "Oh. You're studying for that?"

"Avatar, elements, bending styles, and all…" I said bored. Then it hit me. I sniffed the air, smell of smoke filled my nostrils. I did not even have the time to panic.

**BOOM!**

Zuko and I turned our heads around and a huge fire had started in the other side of the library. Right in front of the entrance. The fire was spreading fast, and Zuko fiercely took my hand and led me to the other exit, but the ceiling started to collapse. Book shelves fell toward to crush us. The fire was surrounding us and I was getting tired. I coughed along with Zuko and we were running trying to find a way out. There was none. Everything started to blur, and become hazy as my lungs filled with smoke. I was on the edge of consciousness when something extraordinary happened. _"Katara!"_I heard him call in the distance. I open my eyes._ I can't believe it…_

ZUKO

I half-carried Katara trying to keep the smoke from getting into my lungs. She started to drift away. Her eyes began to fall. I can't let her disappear on me. I can't lose her. "Katara!" I yelled telling her to stay awake, to don't give up. I could feel all my soul coming out of me, all my emotions, everything I felt up to this moment poured out of me. And the fire disappeared.

KATARA

"How-" I started to ask, but he already answered before I could finish.

"I don't know…" I take a look around me and everything is in ash, and little flames of fire were still littered over the library floor. It took me a second to realize I was crying. Zuko folded me in his arms and stroked my hair. I put my head on his chest and tried to get a hold of everything that just happened. Zuko…just saved my life…

ZUKO

I hold her in my arms and I kiss the hair on the top of her head. I promise I will never let anyone lay a finger on her. I will keep her safe…she's too…important.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any questions? Suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? **

**Try the poll on my profile page! I would appreciate it if you take part!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! PLEASE! Is it really that hard to press a button or write a quick reveiw? C'mon people. I know people are reading my stories! I check every day!**

**ZUTARA 4 EVA!**


End file.
